This invention relates to utility tables for use in nurseries and, in particular, to a utility table formed of stackable cots and to which activity boards may be attached.
A nursery requires cots on which children can nap. When the children are not resting, nurseries require play areas and stations at which children learn to count, read, tell time, etc, or at which they play. These activity stations are often comprised of boards, easels, etc. which are often propped up against walls or placed on chairs. Furthermore, because day care centers and nurseries oftentimes have heavy enrollment, space can be at a premium.
To provide for the play area or the stations, the cots are often put to one side or stacked up so that they will be out of the way. Often the cots only take up space which could be put to better use.